Brothers
by RoseOfSharon28
Summary: Based on the russian song Bratja. Later sung by Vic Mignogna. Edward and Alphonse contemplate on everything that has happened.threeshot...Please R
1. Ed's POV

Brothers

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own FullMetal Alchemist nor the song "Bratja" AKA "Brothers"

Authors Notes- This is a two-shot between the Elric's. I'm using the english version by Vic Mignogna (voice of Edward Elric in the english FMA series) The Russian version of the song is played during the dramatic parts of the anime with the brothers. This song is really accurate for the anime. I'm not sure how well this is gonna come out but enjoy and don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! Oh I think there will be spoilers in this(Both Anime and Manga) so if you haven't seen the anime or read the manga and don't want any spoilers then I guess you shouldn't read.(Though its not going to be totally accurate word for word. I'm going by memory) No blaming me! lol

**Brothers (Part 1)**

**Edwards POV**

My brother and I sat up upon a hill that over looked Risembool. We watched the sun slowly set on the horizon. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. I looked at my brother, now trapped in the metal suit of armor. A painful reminder of what we had done and motivation to help me achieve our goal. Transmuting our mother was not one of my his smarter ideas. I should've listened to Al. And even though Al said that he didn't hate me and that it wasn't my fault but his own, I knew deep down, it was mine. I had to fix it.

_How can I repay you. Brother of mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live_

Flashback

"But what about the Equivalent Exchange? What could we possibly give to make a soul?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"What is a soul really? When it comes down to it, It's only the information that sparks life." I said. "Stick out you finger."

Alphonse obeyed and did as he was told. I took a small knife and made a small cut on Alphonse's finger and my own. "Our blood from hers. I say that's equivalent." We both stuck out our fingers and each let a blood drop fall into the area where we were going to transmute our mother.

"I'm scared brother..." Alphonse said softly.

"Don't wimp out on me now Al. We're gonna bring her back. Everything's gonna be okay." I assured him. "Ready?"

Alphonse nodded. With that we started. We placed our hands on the transmutation circle. It started to glow a warm yellow color. But soon it changed into a purple black color. We both knew something was wrong.

"What's happening brother?" Alphonse asked. "Ahh!" He let out a scream. He could see that something had grabbed hold of his arm and it started to disappear.

"Alphonse!" I said seeing it too. I tried to walk to him when I noticed I couldn't. I quickly looked down and saw my leg getting eaten away. But I didn't give up. Al started to get pulled into the gate to never be seen again. We both reached out for each other despretely.

End Flashback

I knew the laws of Alchemy. Some laws of nature could not be surpassed I learned that the hard way.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not now has cost you dear_

_For there is no cure for death_

Flashback

"And your bodies were taken to the other side. You foolish boys." Cornello sneered.

I stayed quiet. The priest was right.

"But all we wanted to do was see her smile." Alphonse said sadly.

"Al..." I said to silence his brother.

End Flashback

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone we were not complete_

_Back through the years we reached for you_

_Alas, twas not meant to be_

Flashback

"It's my fault Al got stuck with that body! He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't even...feel pain. He probably blames me for what happened! I'm afraid..." I cried laying on the bed after my automail surgery. Winry and Pinako tried to calm me down since I was also battling a fever and all the pain.

End Flashback

Even getting his body back for him, I still wouldn't be able to forgive myself what I did. I think this tops the worst thing I'v ever done. I was such a fool. Making him spend however long it takes for me to obtain the Philosopher's Stone. So far we are at 4 years. And at this rate it almost seems as if I'm just letting ourselves in a fantasy. But I can't give up. I will get his body back. No matter what.

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I lead you with a hopeless dreams_

_My brother I was a fool_


	2. Al's POV

Brothers

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor the song Bratja.

Authors Notes- Heres the next part. I'm now debating weather or not this will be the last chapter or one more will be coming...Thanks to all u reviewers! Okay it was brought to my attention that the song was not translated by Vic but by someone else. Wanted to be sure that I got that out before I forgot. Anyways...here u go!

**Brothers (Part two)**

**-Alphonse's POV-**

I noticed that my brother had been staring at me for awhile. By the look on his face I imagined he was blaming himself for what happened. I think no matter what we did we would be in this same position if not maybe worse off. Who knows. But I think the best thing for us is to just move on since we can't change what happened.

_Don't cry for the past now brother of mine_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame_

_Nothing can erase the things we did_

_For the path we took was the same_

Flashback

"And your bodies were taken to the other side. You foolish boys." Cornello sneered.

My brother stood quietly taking in everything. I couldn't stand there and listen to it. Cornello didn't know what we felt. "We just wanted to see her smile!" I told him with sadness in my voice.

"Al..." Brother said quietly. I took the hint that he was telling me to be quiet. "I'd label it a failure alright. Rose don't look away, you have to see what happens when you try to bring back something that's dead!" My brother said. He ripped off the top of his shirt showing his automail arm. His leg was already slightly showing from the bird that attacked him moments before.

End Flashback

He lost an arm and a leg. His leg from trying to bring mom back and his arm for my soul. It was my fault that he was the way he was. He had to learn that. It was my job to get him his body parts back.

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone we were not complete_

_Back through the years we reached for you_

_Alas, twas not meant to be_

If only I spoke up more. If I didn't go along with our plan. I had the time to 'wimp' out but I didn't. I went along with the flow. I decided to think about how great it would be when she was back that I didn't play safe. I'm supposed to look out for my brother and I didn't.

_My dreams made me blind and mute_

_I longed to return to that time_

_I followed without a word_

_My brother, the fault is mine_


	3. Together

Brothers

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor the song "Bratja"

Authors notes- And lookie there, It became a three-shot. this has the last verse of the song and final thoughts of our favorite brothers in anime. - Sorry for this one's shortness. I only had the last verse to work with. lol

**Brothers (Part 3)**

**-Regular Pov-**

"Brother, are you blaming yourself again?" Al asked.

"It's my fault Al, I should've listen to you." Ed replied after a minute of silence.

"No I should've stopped you when I could, I should've backed out." Al said.

Ed listened to his brothers words. This could go on forever. "How about this. We just do what we need to do. Just fix what we did wrong. The blame is on both of us okay? No more arguing about this." Ed said.

"If you say so brother." Al said.

"Let's move on then." Ed said with a smile.

"Lets." Al said in a happy tone.

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live_


End file.
